Matt Horner
''- Ależ nie. Ty tu dowodzisz, komandorze. - Matt po pokazaniu w telewizji zbrodni Mengska'' Matthew "Matt" Horner - dowódca Hyperiona, a wcześniej Kormorana, wcześniej kapitan Konfederacji i Synów Korhalu. Jest zastępcą Jamesa i zaciekłym wrogiem Mengska. Podczas Wojny Ostatecznej został admirałem Rekieterów i Dominium pod władzą Valeriana, syna Arcturusa. To dzięki niemu po tejże wojnie państwo to stało się liberalne i silne, jak również dzięki pomocy ze strony imperatora Valeriana. W angielskiej wersji językowej głosu podkłada mu Brian Bloom, a w polskiej Grzegorz Małecki. Wczesne życie Matt jest drugim synem mało znaczącego kupca z planety Tyrador IX. Młody Horner nie był przyzwyczajony do normalnego życia. Chciał rozrywki i akcji. Opowiedział mu o takich rzeczach pewien kupiec, który tym samym zachęcił młodego Matthew do marynarki, głównie z dwóch powodów: opowieści o imperium zła i ludziach mających tyle odwagi, by mu się przeciwstawić. Służba w Konfederacji Na studiach pracował dla Konfederacji. Jednak już wtedy Synowie Korhalu go pociągali. Przyjęli Matta z otwartymi ramionami i zachęcili do przejścia szkolenia w jednostce konfederackiej, podczas którego okazał się doskonałym pilotem. Po ukończeniu nauki uciekł do rebeliantów. Synowie Korhalu Podczas Pierwszej Wielkiej Wojny, Horner był dowódcą Kormorana, statku do przełamywania bokad i przewozu zaopatrzenia. Brał udział w ewakuacji przez Synów Korhalu systemu Sara. W jej składzie poznał Jamesa Raynora, szeryfa kolonii. Zaprzyjaźnił się z nim. Zdrada wodza rewolucji Mengsk wysłał zergi na Tarsonis nadajnikiem psionicznym. Dla Matthew to była zdrada i jawne zastąpienie Starych Rodów przez Mengska. Wkrótce więc Horner i rebelianci Raynora ukradli Hyperiona, flagowy okręt Arcturusa i założyli Rekieterów. Wydarzenia z Tarsonis na zawsze go zmieniły. Druga Wielka Wojna Ewakuacja Mar Sary Matt odegrał większą rolę w czasie Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny. Ewakuacja Mar Sary przypomniała mu stare lata. Przez ten czas próbował wszelkich sił, by uniemożliwić rozpad rebelii. Gdy komandor mówi "po prostu nas stąd zabierz", natychmiast przechodzi do działania. Mówi mu o sytuacji i ataku na cały sektor terrański przez zergi pod wodzą Królowej Ostrzy. Horner miał wiele pytań odnośnie Tychusa Findlaya, przyjaciela Jima. Spytał się, dlaczego wciąż ma kombinezon i go nie zdejmie w swej kajucie. Tychus niechętnie odpowiedział, że ktoś mu jednak pomógł w wyjściu z więzienia, a konkretniej Fundacja Moebiusa. Mimo pewnych podejrzliwości, na rozkaz Jamesa miał pozwolić mu zostać na pokładzie. Nieufność wobec Tychusa Pewnego razu, po misji na Monlyth, Horner przyłapał Tychusa na sprawdzaniu archiwów dotyczących Kerrigan. Matt opowiedział mu o tym, co o niej wie, a Tychus stwierdził, że "takim kobetom można zrobić tylko jedno". Zaraz po ataku na placówkę Dominium Terran, kapitan sprawdził go dokładnie. Odkrył, że dzięki odpowiedniemu kodowi, kombinezon go zabije, zatrzymując organy wewnętrzne Findlaya. Zaczął wątpić, że Tychus działa dla Fundacji. Atak propagandowy thumb|294px|Horner i Raynor świętują początek rewolucji w DominiumMatt wpadł na pewien trop odnośnie Mengska. Odkrył, że kazał on na Tarsonis wygrzebywać komputery Konfederacji Człowieka i adjutantów. jeden z nich był wyjątkowo cenny, ze względu na dane, jakie zawierał. W Porcie Umarlaka Orlan zdradził Rekieterów Raynora i chciał go sprzedać odszyfrowanego Dominium Terran. Mira Han "Horner" dała możliwość ataku na bazę Orlana i Sępy, ulubione pojazdy Jima i Tychusa. Z ich pomocą udało się pokonać i wziąć Orlana, jako więźnia. Na Hyperionie okazało się, że nagranie udowadnia ludobójstwo tarsońskiej populacji przez zergi przeprowadzone przez Arcturusa Pierwszego. Rebelianci polecieli na tajną placówkę imperium, Walhallę, rzekome miejsce sprawdzania nowej maszyny, Odyna. Wykorzystując element zaskoczenia i blokowanie sygnału zniszczyli pięć baz wojskowych dyktatury. Odyn i Rekieterzy dotarli na Korhal, wykorzystując element zaskoczenia zniszczyli masę oddziałów i odkryli położenie wież transmisyjnych UNN. Zajmując po kolei wieże nadali transmisję, która obciążała Mengska. To rozpoczęło otwartą rewoltę w imperium, masowe opuszczanie przez kolonie terrańskie federacji i wzrost poparcia dla Rekieterów Raynora. Matthew razem z komandorem zapalił cygara, które ten schował specjalnie na tę okazję. Wyzwolenie Nowego Folsom Podczas działalności dla Gabriela Tosha możemy wybrać czy pomóc Widmom, czy Duchom. Jeśli zdecydujemy się na pierwszych, uwolnimy więźniów z Nowego Folsom. Matt mówi, że uwolnili w ten sposób mnóstwo ludzi sprzeciwiających się Arcturusowi, jak wolnomyślicieli i naukowców. Tosh stwierdził w swej wypowiedzi jednak jednoznacznie, że on i Raynor nie doczekają się lepszego jutra, ale Matt - być może. Kwestionowanie sojuszu Po wielu misjach Hyperion miał się spotkać z flotą Fundacji. na miejscu jednak pojawiła się flota Dominium bez osłon i z okrętem flagowym na czele. Gdy Raynor rozkazał abordaż, Matthew powiedział, że to niezbyt mądre posunięcie. Później, podobnie jak cała załoga zakwestionował zdrowy rozsądek Jima, w związku z zawarciem tymczasowego sojuszu z Valerianem Mengskiem, synem jego arcywroga. Zmieniło to się po tym, jak jego przełożony pogonił Tychusa, dając mu porządną lekcję na całe życie. Nie sądził, że syn Arcturusa Pierwszego mógł być takim samym człowiekiem i zaprzeczał, by nie godzić się na sojusz, ale też nie odrzucać ostrożności. To samo powiedziała reszta załogi. Ruszył atak na Char. Matt z pokładu Hyperiona koordynował działania floty Valeriana i Rekieterów. Podczas jednego ze starć nie dowierzał temu, co widział - największy w historii znany zerg z Roju. Mimo wielu przeciwności i przewadze wroga, udało się wygrać tę bitwę, a Królowa Ostrzy została pokonana. Raynor odzyskał Sarę. Sarah po odinfekowaniu Sojusz z Renegatami Atak na Moros Upadek Korhalu Wojna Ostateczna Pierwszy raz Matt jest pokazany w roli admirała Dominium Terran, kierowanego przez Jima oraz Valeriana. Prawie rok po obaleniu Arcturusa, Gwardia Moebiusa atakuje Korhal. Ostatni raz widać go w 2508, w trzecią rocznicę detronizacji Arcturusa przez Raynora i Kerrigan, gdzie jest on już senatorem Dominiujm Terran. Charakterystyka Matt to idealista, zapalony wróg tyranii i zaciekły wróg Arcturusa. W wyniku zdrady przejrzał jego karty - Dominium zajmie miejsce Konfederacji. Nigdy wcześniej, ani później nie znalazł się lepszy dowódca floty kosmicznej od Matta Hornera. Atak propagandowy w Dominium Terran pod wodzą Arcturusa pokazał charyzmę i determinację rewolucjonisty. Pogrążenie imperatora zaowocowało rewolucją i paraliżem Dominium - niepodległość planet, popieranie Rekieterów Raynora, ataki na przedstawicieli rządowych. Nie ufa nikomu, poza Raynorem. Miał podejrzenia wobec Tychusa i to nie bezpodstawne. Współpraca z Valerianem nie była łatwą, ale mimo to stworzył zgrany duet z księciem koronnym, mimo, że był to syn jego wroga. Matt nigdy nie pochwalał tortur i mordowania niewinnych. To właśnie jego zasady sprawiły, że w ogóle dołączył do buntowników. Poczuł odrazę, gdy dowiedział się, o wyczynie Mengska. W jego oczach, Konfederacja zmieniła się w Dominium Terrańskie. Był jednym z pierwszych, którzy dołączyli do szeryfa. Po przejęciu przez Rekieterów flagowego okrętu Mengska, Hyperiona, podczas bitwy w stoczniach dylariańskich, nie było wątpliwości, że to właśnie Matt powinien objąć dowodzenie. Wciąż uważa, że wszechświat trzeba zmienić w lepsze miejsce. Jest też wierny organizacji Rekieterów, a zwłaszcza Jimowi. Jest doskonałym pilotem i całkiem nieźle zna się na taktyce bitewnej stosowanej w przestrzeni kosmicznej. Nadal wierzy on w Raynora i samą rewolucję. Ciekawostki *Matt wygrał w pokera "żonę" - Mirę Han *Z Jimem jest przyjacielem. Wywnioskować można to po tekście "Ależ nie. Ty tu dowodzisz, komandorze." *Nie wierzył w to, że Raynor mógł zginąć po pojmaniu. Dlatego gdy Kerrigan poprosiła o pomoc, udzielił jej, mimo wątpliwego charakteru władczyni zergów. : en: Matt Horner Kategoria:Postacie z Wings of Liberty Kategoria:Postacie z Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Postacie z Legacy of the Void Kategoria:Terranie Kategoria:Rekieterzy Raynora